1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including a self light-emitting display, such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) display, an inorganic EL display, or a plasma display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self light-emitting displays such as an organic EL display are characterized in the thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption and the like and are used for an increasing number of applications. However, in applications for a cellular phone, a digital still camera or the like, these displays have been required to provide further lower power consumption.
A red (hereinafter referred to as a symbol “R”), a green (hereinafter referred to as a symbol “G”), and a blue (hereinafter referred to as a symbol “B”) type organic EL display in which white (hereinafter referred to as a symbol “W”) luminescence material is attached with color filters of RGB has been already developed. The RGB type organic EL display includes organic EL elements for the respective R, G, and B unit pixels. In the RGB type organic EL display, when light passes through a color filter, a part of the light is absorbed by the color filter thus deteriorating the light use efficiency. This low light use efficiency suppresses the power consumption from being decreased.
In view of the above, the present applicant has already developed a signal processor of an organic EL display. The signal processor is the one of an RGBW type organic EL display (self light-emitting display) in which one pixel is composed of four unit pixels of R, G, B, and W and the R, G, and B unit pixels include color filters and the W unit pixel does not include a color filter. The signal processor can reduce the power consumption. The RGBW type organic EL display includes organic EL elements for the respective R, G, B and W unit pixels.
With respect to the RGBW type self light-emitting display, burn-in occurs because of dispersion of pixel deterioration among R, G, B, and W unit pixels. Especially, when a fixed picture such as an icon is displayed, unit pixels having large luminance in the fixed picture are easy to become deterioration.